wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/28
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XXVIII | sekcja3="Lasciate ogni speranza" | poprzedni=Rozdział XXVII | następny=Rozdział XXIX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXVIII "Lasciate ogni speranza"włos. - Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy, którzy tu wchodzicie. W gęstej wilgotnej mgle, zatapiającej w sobie ulice Londynu, szła Andzia ociężałym krokiem, jak lunatyczka. Mieszkanie Oskara zastała puste, Szwajcar oznajmił jej krótko, że Horski wyjechał przed tygodniem do Paryża i nic nadto, żadnych wyjaśnień, żadnych szczegółów. Przyjęła wiadomość obojętnie. Sama przed sobą nie umiała wytłumaczyć swego przyjazdu do Londynu. Odepchnęła z dumą brutalne indagacje Jakuba i jego upór towarzyszenia jej, gnała ją tu siła nieprzeparta i przekonanie, że Oskar nie wie o ruinie grożącej im i że z nią razem zechce ratować, co się jeszcze da. Wszak nie jest tak podły?... Anna nie potępiała męża, czuła jednak w swej duszy wyrok na niego, czuła, że znowu się tylko łudzi. Wyjazd z Hurlestone-House, bez uprzedzenia męża, uważała za niegodną ucieczkę. Trzeba ostatecznie wyświetlić kwestię ich bytu i życia. Postanowiła w niczym mu już nie ustąpić, wyjawić swe credo stanowczo i wracać do kraju z nim, lub bez niego, ale za jego wiedzą. Tchórzliwie uciekać przed nim było dla niej wstrętne. Chociaż on o nią nie dbał, zostawił ją chorą na łasce służby, Anna jeszcze wierzyła, że wykrzesze w nim iskrę szlachetności, wierzyła, że jego lekkomyślność i rozpusta nie jest krańcową podłością. Wiara ta była w niej niesłychanie wątła, zdmuchiwało ją pierwsze lepsze wspomnienie z ubiegłej zimy, pierwsza refleksja, lecz Anna podniecała ją sztucznie, byle nie dopuścić do utraty ostatniej nadziei. Zresztą uplastycznić swych uczuć nie potrafiła, był w nich niezmierny chaos i bezład; więc marne falsyfikatki dawnej ufności w męża, słabiutka miniatura nadziei, że jednak przełamie się ta jego zimna obojętność pod wpływem wieści o dokonanej katastrofie w Toporzyskach i Drakowie. Może on nie wie, że to już spełnione? Może?... Może? ...Nie, to niemożliwe! On wie i dlatego unika jej, nie odwiedził jej ani razu w Hurlestone-House. - Ach! Czyż to powód dla niego? Wszak jej się nie obawia. Nie odwiedzał, bo nie było celu. Chora, wycieńczona doszczętnie i pozbawiona dawnej urody, nie była już dla niego ponętna. Szalał teraz za inną... - Głowonóg... Anna doznawała ulgi niewypowiedzianej, że już przestanie być dla niego pożądaną. Fizyczna i materialna ruina, ani jedno, ani drugie nie pociągające. Była przynajmniej spokojna osobiście, a zarazem ciekawa, jak on się teraz wobec niej zachowa. Gdy ujrzy ją wynędzniałą przez chorobę, chudą, ze śladami jedynie dawnej urody, zginie jego namiętność, która tak długo była jej przekleństwem, ale odżyją w nim może szlachetniejsze porywy, aby tę ofiarę swoją wyratować z ostatecznej nędzy. Anna pragnęła serdecznie takiej rehabilitacji męża, toteż jego wyjazd dotknął ją boleśnie. Szła trochę bez celu, doznając wrażenia, że jest jakby zawieszona w powietrzu. Majaczyło jej w umyśle, że trzeba sprzedać trochę klejnotów, by zyskać potrzebną sumę na podróż do kraju. Odmówiła prośbie Drohobyckiego, nie spodziewając się, że nie zastanie Oskara w Londynie. Minęła kilka jubilerów, nie mając odwagi wejść. Wtem spotkała się oko w oko z Katy Horską. Chuda miss wyciągnęła do niej rękę serdecznie, co Andzię niezmiernie zdziwiło. - Jak się masz, Anni! Czy już jesteś zdrowa? Wyglądasz okropnie. Pewno już wszystko wiesz o Oskarze? - Co się stało?... - Więc nie wiesz? Oskar wyjechał do Paryża ze swą kochanką, baronową X, Francuzką, awanturowali się tu zupełnie jawnie. No, zresztą wiedziałaś o tym, zapewne, jeszcze w zimie. Anna uczuła dziwny bezwład nóg, bała się upaść. Nie przewidziała takiej ostateczności, wieść ta przygwoździła ją na miejscu. Katy badała wzrokiem bratową. - Widzę, że jestem pierwszą zwiastunką tej wiadomości, ty mi tu zaraz zemdlejesz, jesteś jak cień. Chodź, pojedziemy do mnie. Podprowadziła zdrętwiałą Andzię do dorożki. - Po co wyjeżdżałaś z Hurlestone-House będąc chora? Oskara nie zatrzymałabyś nigdy, on teraz znowu szaleje. Widzisz, to są mężczyźni! Egoiści, brutale, niegodziwcy. Oni wszyscy tacy, chcą nas mieć za niewolnice, człowieczego w nas nic nie uznają. Potwory! A ty im wierzyłaś, oddałaś Oskarowi całą swoją istotę na ofiarę całopalną. Ogromnie naiwne są kobiety. Anna milczała, zgnębiona była i pełna strasznego upokorzenia. Gdy weszły do mieszkania Katy, ocknęła się. Po co tu przyszła? Żeby być przedmiotem litości jego rodziny? Uciekać stąd, uciekać jak najdalej. Zrozumiała teraz, że przyjazd do Londynu był błędem, okrutną igraszką losu! Urągowiskiem jej fatum, które nic jej nie oszczędziło, ostatnią złudę zwiało przed nią, zostawiając tylko zwątpienie. Jak przez sen słyszała szorstki głos Katy, potępiający mężczyzn i kobiety, poddające się dobrowolnie w ich jarzmo. Miss Horska namawiała bratową, aby została w Londynie i zapisała się do związku sufrażystek, twierdząc, że tam dopiero znajdzie istotne zadowolenie, przy tym zemści się na Oskarze, nienawidzącym sufrażystek. Andzia skrzywiła się uśmiechem sarkastycznym. - Moja zemsta nic go już teraz nie obchodzi, zrujnował mnie materialnie, więc jestem dla niego zerem. - No, jednak coś jeszcze zostało, skoro Oskar liczy na ciebie, że spłacisz jego długi. - Jakie długi? - Ostatnie, zaciągnięte u osób prywatnych w Londynie, dość duża kwota. - I on mówił, że je spłacę? - Tak, powiedział, że uregulujesz te długi sumą za sprzedany las, ten koło owych ruin starych, zwiedzaliśmy je wspólnie, bawiąc na Wołyniu. Zapomniałam nazwy, dziwaczna jakaś. - Więc on działał z całą świadomością? Więc i Temnyj Hrad sprzedany? - jęknęła Anna raczej do siebie. Wstała, pragnąc wyjść stąd jak najprędzej, czuła, że się dusi.Katy, widząc jej stan psychiczny, chciała ją zatrzymać, daremnie. Posadzka tego domu paliła stopy Anny, ogarnęła ją egzaltacja ucieczki stąd i z Londynu. Przebiłaby sobą mury, byle już tu nie być. W ciemnym przedpokoju, gdy wkładała na siebie okrycie z pomocą Katy, ujrzała nagle zjawisko, które ją przykuło na miejscu. W otwartych drzwiach stanęła wyniosła postać kobieca, w białych zawojach lnianej szaty, luźnej jak płaszcz arabski, w białym zawoju na głowie, z kagankiem w ręku, wzniesionym nad głową. Wizja lady Makbet, typowa twarz, skupione brwi, chłód i duma. Rysy niesłychanie przypominające Oskara. Tylko tragizm zawarty w źrenicach kobiety-widma, różny był od szyderczych oczu tamtego. Długą chwilę przyglądała się córce i synowej, po czym przemówiła niskim głosem. - Wszak to jest Anna? Co tu robisz?... Ciąży na tobie odpowiedzialność za Oskara. Nie umiałaś być dobrą żoną, taki zarzut to hańba dla kobiety, u nas to się piętnuje. Andzia przecierała oczy, myśląc, że to sen lub halucynacja. Otrzeźwił ją szept Katy. - Mama rozmawiała z duchami, ma dziś na seansie kilku sławnych spirytystów, jest nastrojona mistycznie, zresztą zawsze broni Oskara i patriarchalności w małżeństwie, dwa kontrasty, nieprawdaż? - Czy wiesz, gdzie jest twój mąż, Anno? Czy nie uznajesz, że twoje miejsce, jako żony, jest przy nim? - Niechże mama przestanie. Anna jest cierpiąca. Mama wie, że była chora w Hurlestone-House? Oskar uciekł z kochanicą, czy powinna gonić za nim, by mu się włóczyć u nóg? - rzekła Katy szorstko. - Hańba upadku męża spada na żonę. Postępek Oskara, to twoja wina Anno. - Moja wina? Moja hańba... ja... jestem odpowiedzialna... - Za to, żeś nie umiała być żoną, żeś nie umiała rozpalić ogniska patriarchalnego w waszym małżeństwie. Za to, żeś nie dała mężowi dziecka, żeś nie kochała rodzinnego życia i jego świętych praw. To hańba dla żony. - Ha, ha, ha! - zaniosła się Andzia okropnym, nieprzytomnym śmiechem. Szarpał jej piersi jak huragan. Tragiczny i straszny był jej śmiech. - Ha, ha, ha! Napiętnowana... napiętnowana, zhańbiona... Czy za to, że byłam jego niewolnicą?! Ha, ha, ha! Z tym śmiechem piekielnym, półprzytomna, wypadła z hallu, zbiegła ze schodów zataczając się i tłukąc o ściany. Katy nie mogła jej dogonić. Na ulicy Andzia oprzytomniała. Z Dowru jechała pod opieką Drohobyckiego, nie wiedząc o tym. Czuwał nad nią z daleka, ale incognito. Zanadto była pochłonięta swym dramatem życiowym, aby zauważyć tą dyskretną troskliwość. W Berlinie, oczekując na kurier odchodzący do Warszawy, piła czarną kawę przy ustronnym stoliku w wielkiej jak koszary sali bufetowej. W pewnej chwili stanęła przed nią dama wystrojona jaskrawo, wymalowana, w awanturniczym kapeluszu na rudych włosach. - Handzia! Chyba się nie mylę... Andzia Horska, czy tak? Andzia patrzyła zdumiona. - Widzę, że i ty mnie nie poznajesz. Brawo! No, Lora jestem, zawsze ta sama Lora. Nie widziałaś mnie od stycznia i już oczy wytrzeszczasz. Wstrząsnęła ręką Anny zamaszyście i usiadła przy niej. - Co ty pijesz? Czarna kawa?... Głupstwo! Ja wolę coś solidniejszego. Kelner! Kelner! Zamówiła sobie jakąś mięsną potrawę i piwo. - Dokąd jedziesz, Andziu, gdzież Oskar? Czy jeszcze lata za tą głupią baronową Francuzką? Ależ ty wyglądasz, istny Piotrowin. Czyś zmartwychwstała? Co ci jest? - Chorowałam, już jestem zdrowa. - Cóż tu robisz? - Jadę do kraju. - Doprawdy? Tam podobno ruina, no, nic dziwnego, skoro Oskar grasował w twych majątkach przez pięć lat z górą, to już z pewnością zostawił kłaki. Wiem, jak grubo grał i jakie przegrywał sumy. Coraz nowe systemy gry wymyślał, przy tym otrzymywał stale imponujące zasiłki z Crédit Lyonnais. Skądże je czerpał, przecież nie z Hurlestone-House? Obdzierał kasę wołyńską. Ciebie także wycisnął jak pomarańczę. Ale, ale, wiesz, pisała do mnie nieśmiertelna Lincia, pytając o ciebie. Tyś ją opłakała, a ona sobie żyje w najlepsze. Skarżyła się, że nie pisujesz, żeś się ich wyrzekła i takie tam różne swoje trele. Ty zaś, o ile wiem, listów od niej w zimie nie otrzymywałaś, a przecież trudno pisywać do kogoś, za kogo się już odmawiało wieczny odpoczynek. Tylko, że ja to wszystko przewąchałam i jestem na tropie. - A ty, Loro, dokąd jedziesz? - Andzia chciała zmienić rozmowę. - Ja?... Na chybił trafił. Jadę, a gdzie się zatrzymam, sama nie wiem. - Więc tak bez celu? Lora zaśmiała się i wychyliła jednym tchem kufel piwa. - Bez celu to nie, cel mam nawet ważny, żeby zarobić, bo ze mną krucho. W Monte było mi już źle i głupio, trzeba szukać nowych szans. - A... Nordica? - Niech go diabli wezmą! - krzyknęła. - Tę poczwarę, pokrakę. Sprzedał willę i poniósł się w świat. Może go gdzieś spotkam, plunę mu w ślepia. Mówią, że jest w Konstantynopolu. Może zostanie jakimś bejem i założy harem, a najprędzej będzie okradał z wdzięków sułtańskie piękności. Lora zaczęła bluzgać tak ohydnym cynizmem, że Andzia wiła się na krześle, nie wiedząc co z sobą począć. Kokota spostrzegła to wreszcie. - Aha, ty tego nie lubisz, no, to nie mówmy o tym łajdaku, życzę mu na zakończenie, żeby dyndał na szubienicy. Toż on mnie zostawił prawie na bruku, nawet mi wszystkie moje klejnoty pozabierał. Szast, prast i po awanturze. W Monte, po dawnej świetności już nie było co robić, ale ja jeszcze wypłynę. Przecież nie zbrzydłam. Co?... Przysunęła do Anny twarz po prostu ohydną, niby maskę z blanszu, różów, szminek, z oczami sztucznie powiększonymi, z tuszem na rzęsach i powiekach, z wyrazem bezczelnego piętna prostytucji. Anna mimo woli wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzenia, spuściła oczy na filiżankę, nic nie mówiąc. Lora śmiała się. - Et! Bo ty jesteś... Ale ja sobie poradzę. Z południa jadę na północ, dla odmiany, nikt mnie tam nie zna. Zobaczysz, że ja jeszcze zrobię furorę. Ja mam sposoby na mężczyzn. - Wróć Loro do kraju, zmień życie, zacznij nowe, weź się do jakiejś pracy, oczyść duszę i ciało z tego... tego plugastwa. Ja ci dopomogę... jeśli zechcesz? - Och, jakaś ty paradna! Wiecznie próbujesz mnie nawrócić? Rekolekcje w zanadrzu. Myślisz, że już kariera moja skończona? Że quand le diable devient vieux, il devintreligieuxfr. - Kiedy diabeł zaczyna się starzeć, staje się religijny.?... ależ ja jestem twoją rówieśnicą, dwadzieścia osiem lat to samo życie. Wszak jeszcze balzakowskiego wieku nie dosięgłyśmy, tylko ty zawsze miałaś inklinację do kwakierstwa i dlatego wcześnie postarzejesz się. A jednak... gdzie to się podziała nasza uroda, Handziu! Umilkła, zamyśliła się smutnie, po czym jęła mówić ciszej i wolniej: - Tak, tak, minęły lata. Różne były nasze losy, różne drogi, różne pojęcia, wierzenia i zapatrywania, a ot widzisz... obie jesteśmy już... w ruinie. Losy nasze, choć odmienne, skradły nam urodę i... i... wszystko, ciebie obdarły moralnie, fizycznie i materialnie. Ja wiem! Mnie z przepychu, do którego leciałam, jak ćma do ognia, strąciły na ulicę, pod latarnię. Jeszcze i to mnie czeka jako konkluzja. Psiakrew! Psiakrew! Kłamałam, że zrobię furorę. Oho, już kaput! Co było, nie wróci. Już mój los teraz wiadomy. Z miasta do miasta, z rąk do rąk, byle żyć, wystroić się i najeść. A koniec wiadomy, w szpitalu albo... w rynsztoku. Ferdu... ferdu po świecie, ot taka cygańska dola. - Lora, co ty mówisz? Czyje to słowa? - A no co? To jest wróżba starej worożychy cygańskiej. Pamiętasz? Mądra wróżba! Anna oparła łokcie na stoliku i skryła twarz w dłoniach. Wspomnienie wywołane przez Lorę zawirowało burzą w jej umyśle. Po długiej chwili tego zanurzenia się w odmęcie minionych zdarzeń poczuła lekkie uderzenie w ramię. Odkryła twarz i spojrzała na Lorę. - Patrz - szepnęła tamta. - Widzisz tego faceta, jak mi się przygląda? Ten spasiony jak wieprz, z grubym łańcuchem od zegarka. Niemiec naturalnie, pludra poznasz od razu, choćby był przebrany za lorda, czy weneckiego dożę. Rasy teutońskiej nie ukryjesz, Żyd i Niemiec wylezie ci nawet ze złotogłowia i gronostajów. Patrz, jaki ta bestia ma na palcu brylant, a mina, ta nigdy nie zawiedzie, że jest dużo złota. Żre jak sam Lukullus i smaczne rzeczy, a wciąż na mnie zerka. Widzisz? Lora zaczęła na odległość próbować swych sztuk zaczepnej strategii i tak się tym wkrótce zajęła, że pożegnała odchodzącą Andzię, nie widząc jej prawie w roztargnieniu. Gdy kurier ruszał, Horska spostrzegła przez okno Lorę w towarzystwie opasłego Niemca, wsiadających razem w najlepszej komitywie do jakiegoś sznelcugu. ...Ot, taka cygańska dola... huczało w mózgu Andzi. Pociąg nadbiegł z łoskotem i zatrzymał się gwałtownie na przystanku w Wilczarach. Drohobycki, który powitał Andzię na poprzedniej stacji, wyprzedziwszy ją w drodze z Warszawy, zajął się jej rzeczami. Ona zaś, ujrzawszy na peronie zgarbioną postać Grześka, wyskoczyła z wagonu lekko, jak odmłodzona. Stary spojrzał na nią uważnie, objął ją za kolana, ale wtem rozpłakał się i runął jej do nóg. - Pannuńciu, pani umiłowana, hołubko... Bojarzynko nasza! Wróciła, ot i wróciła, ot i mówił, że wróci. Prosił Boga, żeby śmierć odłożył, pokąd oczy nie popatrzą jeszcze na naszą panią, ot... ot... Andzia z uczuciem szczęścia całowała głowę starca, jakby rodzonego ojca. Drohobycki nie mógł ich od siebie oderwać. Gdy Anna stanęła na dziedzińcu wilczarskiej leśniczówki, rozszlochała się jak dziecko; upadłszy na ziemię przywarła drżącymi wargami do tej umiłowanej, upragnionej. ----